MISTERI ANGKA 13
by Ai Cute
Summary: Sakura bermimpi disuruh mendiang ibunya untuk menghindari angka 13, karena itu ia memaksa masuk kelompoknya Naruto, teman baik sekaligus teman sekelasnya hanya beda kelompok. Mampukah dia membujuk Naruto dan terlepas dari kutukan angka 13?


**MISTERI ANGKA 13**

Summary :

Sakura bermimpi disuruh mendiang ibunya untuk menghindari angka 13, karena itu ia memaksa masuk kelompoknya Naruto, teman baik sekaligus teman sekelasnya hanya beda kelompok. Mampukah dia membujuk Naruto dan terlepas dari kutukan angka 13?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Horor

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : -

Don't Like Don't Read

"Naru chan, tolong aku dong. Ijinkan aku pindah ke kelompokmu ya, Please?" Ujar Sakura memelas. Aku diam, tak menyahut. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Tak tahu gimana lagi caranya meyakinkannya. Aku sudah menolaknya berulang kali, mungkin ada seratus, entahlah aku nggak begitu ingat. Tapi tetap saja dia ngotot. Selama seminggu ini, dia terus-menerus merengek-rengek padaku, bikin aku BT berat.

Yah, kalo alasan kepindahannya masuk akal sih, aku nggak masalah. Masa, ia minta pindah, gara-gara kelompoknya no 13. Katanya, ia mimpi ketemu ibunya yang sudah meninggal, yang berpesan, agar ia nggak berhubungan dengan angka 13. Menurut beliau, ia akan mengalami nasib naas jika berhubungan dengan angka itu. Makanya itu sekarang dia ngejar-ngejar aku, minta supaya dimasukin ke kelompokku, kelompok 14. Aneh banget kan, apa hubungannya coba. Heran nggak habis pikir aku. Hari gini, masih saja ada orang yang percaya dengan takhyul.

"Naru chan, boleh ya? Ntar aku traktir deh." Bujuk Sakura.

"Sory ya, nggak nerima suap" Sahutku datar.

"Aduh, Naru tolong dong, kali ini aja. Kamu kan sahabat baikku. Kalo bukan kamu, siapa lagi." Lanjutnya masih ngotot.

"Bukannya aku nggak mau nolongin, Ra. Masalahnya, gimana ya ngomongnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Coba deh, kamu cari alasan yang bisa diterima logika yang meyakinkan." Sahutku lirih.

"Kalo alasan itu yang kamu pake, nggak bakalan deh, Angga Si Raja Tega aka Sasuke Teme itu nggak bakal ngijinin kamu masuk kelompokku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aja, aku dimarahin habis-habisan di depan semua ketua kelompok yang lain, gara-gara ngomongin masalah itu. Udahlah kamu tetap aja di kelompokmu. Lagian anak-anak di kelompok 13 kan asyik-asyik rugi lo, kalo kamu pindah begitu aja." Lanjutku.

"Harus berapa kali sih ku bilang, kalo aku tuh nggak bisa di kelompok 13. Tolong dong, Naru. Kali ini aja?" Pintanya memelas.

"Udahlah, Ra. Aku capek ngomongin ini terus. Salah kamu sendiri juga, kenapa percaya ama yang begituan, nyusahin diri sendiri aja. Mendingan kita pasrahin aja nasibku kita ama yang di atas." Tukasku mulai jengkel.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapanku yang kasar. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, dan memandangi lantai mushola, menghindari tatapan mataku. Kami berdua diam membisu. Perlahan air matanya meleleh di pipinya yang ditumbuhi beberapa jerawat. Aku jadi tak tega melihat sahabat sejak kecilku, bersedih. Mungkin kata-kataku tadi emang terlalu kasar, hingga melukai hatinya.

"OK, deh aku ngalah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu gabung dengan kelompokku tapi dengan catatan..." Aku tak jadi meneruskannya karena Sakura sudah memelukku erat bikin aku sesak nafas.

"Makasih ya, Naru. Kamu emang sahabat terbaikku." Katanya girang.

"Dengerin dulu, aku belum selesai ngomong. Kamu boleh masuk kelompokku, jika dan hanya jika kamu bisa bujuk Ayam jadi-jadian yang jadi ketua panitia acara PERSAMI (Perkemahan Sabtu Minggu). Kamu sanggup?" Kataku.

"Yup".

"Ya, udah kalo gitu sana temui Sasuke Teme di ruang OSIS, mumpung dia belum pulang." Kataku datar.

"Hah,...Sendiri?".

"Ya, iyalah, masa minta ditemenin. Yang butuh siapa?"

"Yach, temenin dong."

"Ogah. Aku nggak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang yang namanya Sasuke itu. Kemarin aja aku kena semprot ama dia, hanya gara-gara kesenggol pundaknya dikit. Padahal itu kan nggak sengaja. Pokoknya nyebelin bin songong BGT deh." Sahutku dongkol, ingat peristiwa kemarin.

"Ngapain bengong. Udah sana buruan, ntar dia keburu pergi. Tenang aja, aku tungguin di sini sampai urusanmu selesai. Nggak bakalan ditinggal." Lanjutku.

"Benar, ya. Awas kalo kamu pulang duluan. Aku timpuk kamu nanti." Ujarnya meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruang mushola. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lakunya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Sepeninggal Sakura, aku kembali melanjutkan membaca laporan biologiku yang sempat terputus.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali lagi dengan wajah cerah, berlari kecil menghampiriku. "Berhasil, Naru. Mulai besok aku gabung ama kelompokmu. Sekarang kita cabut yuk, aku dah lapar nih, belum makan siang." Ujarnya riang.

"Wah hebat juga kamu, bisa ngebujuk 'Si Raja Tega' itu?" Pujiku kagum.

"Kok raja tega sih? Dia kan baik."

"Baik dari Hongkong. BTW, gimana caranya kamu membujuknya?"

"Rahasia, deh. Yuk cabut." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh misteri, mengajakku pergi.

...∞...

Seminggu telah berlalu, Sakura resmi masuk kelompok 14. Bersama Sakura yang riang, aku bisa melewati hari-hari kelabu dalam hidupku. Bayangin aja, selama seminggu ini kami harus bikin aneka macam atribut untuk acara PERSAMI nanti. Udah gitu bahan-bahannya banyak yang langka hingga kami harus menjelajah sampai pelosok kampung. Yang bikin aku tambah gondok, aku mesti sering bertemu ama Si Raja Tega untuk persiapan PERSAMI karena aku ketua regu 14. Untunglah hari-hari menyebalkan itu bakalan berakhir, tinggal dua hari lagi. Habis itu aku bebas.

Hari-H, aku berangkat ke sekolah duluan, tak menghampiri Sakura. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan sebagai ketua kelompok sehingga aku mesti berangkat lebih dulu dibanding anggota kelompokku yang lainnya.

Praktis selama dua jam aku sibuk mengatur anggota kelompokku yang mulai berdatangan. Aku juga harus bolak-balik untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari ketua panitia. Aku capek sekali, rasanya mau pingsan. Setelah semuanya beres, aku beristirahat meluruskan kaki di samping barang-barangku dekat tenda. Deg. "Aaaaaa" Teriakku kaget. Tiba-tiba ada sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit pipiku yang membuatku tersentak kaget, refleks aku menepuknya.

Hi hi hi hi... "Kaget, ya?" Ujar si pelaku tertawa kecil tanpa dosa, seraya menemaniku duduk di sebelahku dan memberikan teh dingin kesukaanku yang tadi sempat jatuh karena ku tepuk. Oh, ternyata teh dingin kirain apaan tadi. Ini gara-gara tadi aku dengerin Ino cerita yang berbau horor soal sekolah ini, aku jadi agak parno.

"Ya, iyalah." Ujarku sambil meneguk teh dingin pemberiannya. Haaah lega, rasanya sejuk bener. Rasa capek yang tadi ku rasakan berasa menghilang berkat teh dingin. "Dari mana aja kamu, dari tadi nggak kelihatan?"

"Tadi laporan dulu ama Sasuke senpai, soalnya aku telat."

"Kebiasaan." Rutukku sambil masuk ke dalam tenda. Sakura lalu bernajak dari tempat duduknya dan membiarkan aku seorang diri di dalam tenda.

Aku menata barang-barangku di samping barang-barang teman sekelompokku lainnya. Karena matahari sudah terbenam sedangkan lampu penerangan belum dinyalakan, jadi tenda gelap gulita. Alhasil dengan susah payah aku menata barang sekenanya. Ini salahku juga tidak segera merapikan tasku jadi sembarangan deh natanya.

"Naru." Tegur Sakura tiba-tiba kembali muncul di hadapanku.

"Aaaaaa."Jeritku. Sumpah, aku merasa nyawaku berkurang gara-gara adegan muncul mendadak ala hantu seperti di film-film horor yang sering ku tonton, dari tadi. Apa sih maunya ni anak ngagetin aku terus. "Bisa nggak sih, kamu nggak muncul tiba-tiba. Aku bisa mati mendadak gara-gara ini. Ada apa?" Omelku seraya memegang dada untuk menenangkan detak jantungku.

"Tadi ada peluit, tanda kita harus kumpul."

"Aku tahu, yuk." Ujarku. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan Persami beres, aku turun ke bawah bareng Sakura. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau emang dia sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. Tangannya juga tadi terasa dingin seperti es. Ah, mungkin karena ia kecapaian jadi anemianya kambuh. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi terlihat awut-awutan, seperti rambut Kunti, hantu cewek mengerikan asal Indonesia. Hiiiiiiiii, aku bergidik, memeluk tubuhku karena merasakan hawa dingin. Bulu kudukku rasanya berdiri semua, mana hawanya nggak enak lagi. Untung ada Sakura di sampingku, aku jadi merasa lebih aman. Tapi apa bener?

Sungguh aku tak mengerti, ada apa dengan diriku. Sakura itu sahabat baikku, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku tak merasa nyaman bersamanya. Aku seolah tak ingin berdekatan dengannya dan lebih tak suka lagi saat ia menatapku. Tatapan matanya begitu begitu begitu terasa horor, dingin dan menyeramkan. Ah, sudahlah ini pasti hanya khayalanku saja, mungkin aku masih terpengaruh cerita Ino.

...∞...

Pagi ini aku merasa lebih fresh dari pada kemarin. Kegiatan semalam sungguh telah menguras emosi dan tenagaku. Ah, ya acara hari ini penjelajahan ya. Haaah, males banget, deh. Pasti kotor-kotoran lagi.'Titttt tittt tiiiit" Hpku bunyi.

"Naru, kita mesti kumpul di bawah sekarang." Ujar Ino, teman sekelompokku.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kamu turun aja dulu ama Sakura. Aku ada telepon." Klik. "Halo!" Ujarku sambil masih sibuk memperbaiki hasdukku yang sedikit miring. "Apa? Tidak mungkin? Kamu bohong, kan?" Ujarku tak percaya dan lekas menutup telepon. Aku menggeledah barang-barang di tenda mencari sesuatu, tapi tak kunjung ketemu. Aku semakin panik. Air mata menetes deras di pipiku. "Tidak aku tak boleh panik. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Aku harus tenang. Ah, mungkin dia ada di sana. Ya, pasti di sana. "

Aku bergegas, berlari menuruni tundakan menuju lapangan upacara, tempat kami kumpul. Tanpa memerdulikan Neji Senpai yang sedang memberikan pengarahan, tanda acara sudah mulai dan aku telah merusak acara sakral ini. Peduli setan dengan sanksi. Ini lebih penting. Aku segera berlari di barisan kelompokku, tanpa mempedulikan kasak kusuk dari kelompok lain.

"Ino, Sakura ada kan? Ia ada di barisan, kan?"

"Iya, Ada. Tadi ia baris di bela... lho mana dia, kok nggak ada. Ada yang lihat, nggak?" Tanya Ino bingung. Teman-teman sekelompokku melihat sekeliling mencari Sakura, tapi tak ketemu. "Memang ada apa, Naru?" Lanjutnya.

"Tadi ada telepon katanya Sakura kecelakaan saat akan berangkat ke sini. Ia..." Aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sakura sedang berdiri dekat tiang bendera. Ngapain anak itu berdiri disitu sendirian? Lagi dihukum apa mau cari penyakit?

"Itu, Sakura chan. Ra, sini!" Panggilku, tapi tak digubrisnya, malah ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku cengok dengan tingkah anehnya itu. Aku berusaha berlari mendekatinya dan memanggilnya keras. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa? Kok teman-temanku tak beranjak dari tempat mereka? Kenapa aku merasa seperti habis lari maraton? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

'Dukkk' ada seseorang memukul punggungku keras hingga membuatku tersungkur. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ku lihat Sakura tepat berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya terlihat memelas, penuh penyesalan, bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Kenapa ia minta maaf? Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku ingin mendekatinya, menenangkannya, tapi kepalaku terasa berat dan akhirnya gelap gulita. Aku ambruk menyentuh tanah.

"Naru..." Teriak seseorang sebelum aku jatuh. Suasana semakin gaduh. Untuk meredakannya, kakak kelas segera mengangkatku, membawaku ke tempat yang teduh.

"Tenang semuanya, kembali ke barisan. Khusus untuk kelompok dari kelas XI-2, tidak ikut penjelajahan. Kita akan pergi ke..." Ujar Neji senpai setelah situasi berhasil dikendalikan.

...∞...

Di atas tanah merah yang masih basah, aku menaburkan bunga dan memanjatkan do'a untuknya. Semoga Allah mengampuni dosa-dosanya dan menerima amal baiknya. Aku berusaha bersikap tegar menerima kepergian sahabat kecilku. Aku menangis lirih, nyaris tanpa suara di atas nisannya.

"Selamat tinggal Ra. Selamat jalan. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi nanti di surga. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu ampai kapan pun." ujarku lirih. Aku pergi meninggalkan pusaranya. _Nametag_ bertuliskan namanya ku jadikan gantungan kunci, yang akan selalu ku bawa ke mana pun aku pergi. Sebagai kenangan terakhirnya.

END

Ini fic hororku yang pertama. Maaf kalo seremnya kurang. Terakhir please review dong.


End file.
